


Chain Of Fools

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, Dom/sub, Getting Together, M/M, Male Slash, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sub Rob has loved Dom Felipe for as long as he's known him, but hasn't ever mentioned it. It takes Stefano to prod them both into spilling secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Features mention of Mark Webber/Fernando Alonso. Massive love to gemjam to the wonderful and encouraging betaing. I am in your debt, as always <3
> 
>  **Warning** : Dom/sub lifestyle, collars.

 

 

The papers were at it again – making insinuations about Mark’s relationship with Fernando and how it was obviously a ploy to control the Ferrari driver. Rob snorted; he knew Mark pretty well and so was sure that Mark wasn’t the type to seduce anyone for a bit of industrial espionage. Mark was with Fernando because he wanted to be, that much was blindingly obvious. Except to the papers, because why let the obvious get in the way of a good story?

 

Rob glanced up and focused on finding Felipe in the crowded garage. There he was, charming a reporter. Of course some things weren’t obvious at all. Felipe was a gorgeous Dom and a terrific driver and Rob fancied the pants off him – something that Felipe had no clue about and Rob was keen on keeping it that way. He didn’t want to make Felipe uncomfortable at all or affect the great race rapport they had. Besides, if Felipe was interested, he’d have made it clear by now. That was Felipe’s way. So Rob stuck to being his engineer and nothing more. That was enough. At least, that was what he told himself.

 

Stefano knew, of course, because it was his job to know that kind of thing. He was the team principal and was an exceptionally strong Dom who took the care of the subs on his team seriously. As Rob was unattached, he wore a simple black collar decorated with Ferrari’s prancing pony. It showed that he belonged to the team, and that anybody wanting to spend private time with him had to talk to Stefano first. Rob’s position as race engineer for Felipe meant that he could be vulnerable to the kind of thing that the papers were currently accusing Mark of.

 

Rob sighed and ran a finger along his collar. Fernando didn’t wear a collar, he wore the claiming jewellery that Mark had had made especially for him - a beautifully-tooled navy blue leather cuff on each wrist, decorated with a clever red design, and around his neck hung a charm chain. What charms actually hung from it, Rob didn’t know. But Fernando never took it off and he glowed in Mark’s presence. Mark had been a godsend, he knew exactly what Fernando needed and was able to give it to him in spades. The whole Ferrari team was grateful.

 

Felipe caught Rob’s gaze and smiled fleetingly. Rob’s heart thumped quickly in response. God, he was gone, hook, line, and sinker. But that didn’t matter; all that mattered was Felipe winning races.

 

“Rob,” Andrea called to him. “Stefano needs to see you.”

 

Right-o. Rob tucked his clipboard under his arm and made for Stefano’s office. The Ferrari boss was scribbling something down but beckoned Rob in and directed him towards an empty chair. Another good thing about working for Stefano – he didn’t believe in making the subs under his care kneel for him, unless they needed it. Rob was unbelievably grateful for that. Too many Doms in the Formula 1 business tried to take advantage of the subs that peopled the sport. Thank fuck he’d never had to work for any of them.

 

“You are popular, Rob,” Stefano started with, his hands splayed on email printouts.

 

Rob snorted. “You sure they’re genuine, Sir?”

 

Stefano smiled. “I know a request when I see one. Doms, they like you, they like your work, they would like to know you better.”

 

Rob tried not to pull a face. He knew from past experience that most of those requests would be from people he'd never met before, and he'd never been keen on those kind of hook-ups. If he knew them already and liked what he saw, then sure, he was well up for it. But a total stranger? It smacked of being a blind date and Rob had suffered through too many of those in his life already.

 

Stefano laughed at his expression. “You are picky.”

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’d just compared me to Fernando, Sir.”

 

“Ha! You know better.” Stefano swept the emails across the desk. “I give these to you. There may be somebody interesting.”

 

Rob nodded, picking up the emails. It was odd; normally Stefano just forwarded them onto him. Why the print-outs and the presentation? He clearly approved of the requesters, that was good to know. He wouldn’t let Rob be alone with anybody he considered disreputable or damaging.

 

Stefano’s next words made Rob freeze up. “Felipe knows about this? The requests?”

 

Rob cleared his throat and really hoped that he didn’t grimace. Felipe had always been a tactically silent subject between him and Stefano, when it came to Rob’s feelings. What was Stefano up to?

 

“I’ve never said anything. But I figure he knows, I’m not the only sub at Ferrari who gets this nonsense.”

 

Stefano nodded sagely. “True. But knowing you are a sub and realising entirely what that means are two different things, yes?”

 

Okay. Stefano was trying to pull something. But he didn’t say any more, he just dismissed Rob, complimenting him on Felipe’s recent work on track. Rob carried the emails back to the garage in a sort of daze. Stefano was usually very clear-cut, now he was throwing ambiguous sentences out there? Rob didn’t like that one bit.

 

He was unseeingly thumbing through the emails when Felipe slid into place beside him. He looked fresh-faced and happy and very curious. Rob smiled; his usual reaction to Felipe’s presence.

 

“Is good with Stefano?” Felipe wanted to know.

 

“Yeah, you know, the usual.” Rob brandished the thick fistful of emails. “Dom requests.”

 

Something complicated happened to Felipe’s expression, then he angled his head to look better at the emails. “Requests?”

 

Rob stilled for just a second. Was Stefano right? Had Felipe not really thought about what Rob's sub status at Ferrari might actually mean? Felipe did tend to have tunnel-vision, focusing solely on racing. He had relationships – with beautiful boys and girls – but they rarely lasted all that long and racing was clearly all that really mattered to him.

 

So sometimes he forgot about other people’s lives. Rob tried not to be hurt by that. He wasn’t the exception. He barrelled on.

 

“It’s the thing, isn’t it? The Doms who want me ask Stefano. He refuses any who are bad news for me or the team, then I get to pick any I like the sound of.”

 

Felipe’s expression was tightly wound. Rob was fairly certain that Felipe’s hands were curling into fists. This was a turn-up. Was this what Stefano had been nudging him towards? Something fluttered hard in Rob’s chest. Was Felipe mad that Rob hadn't revealed the attention he got? Or was this...was this… _jealousy?_

 

“This happens a lot?” Felipe asked, his words hard.

 

Rob managed to shrug. “Stefano sends me a stack each month. It’s not like I say ‘yes’ much. I never see any I haven’t met before, you know? Too much like blind dating that.”

 

Felipe nodded quickly and his eyes were trained hard on Rob. He moved a little closer, like he had something important to say. Rob’s breath quickened. “There is somebody now?”

 

Fucking hell. Felipe was checking if Rob was single. Rob swallowed and dipped his eyes respectfully for a second, frantically gathering his thoughts. Felipe was asking…he was interested?! Rob sucked in a deep breath, pretty sure that all his blood had travelled south very suddenly.

 

“There’s nobody,” he said quietly. “Hasn’t been for a while now. Too busy, you know? And…”

 

He bit his tongue. It was one thing to know Felipe was suddenly interested in his relationship status, it was something completely different to put himself out there and admit how much he wanted Felipe to fuck him, how much he loved Felipe. But Felipe hooked a finger under Rob’s chin and forced his gaze upwards. Rob’s pupils dilated. Fuck, there was no way he was hiding anything from Felipe now.

 

“And…?” Felipe pointedly repeated.

 

Rob licked his lips, his heartbeat skipping when Felipe looked intently at the movement. Okay then, he was going to say this. He couldn’t refuse Felipe anything. “And my head’s too full already anyway, with somebody else.”

 

He held Felipe’s gaze, his meaning transparently clear. Felipe grinned, like a cat that’d gotten the canary, and pressed his free hand to Rob’s hip.

 

“Call Stefano. We leave now.”

 

“Now? Haven’t we got to…?”

 

“Fernando has the track today. We come back tomorrow.”

 

Felipe’s hand caressed Rob’s face, grazing his jawline with startling tenderness. Rob bit his lip, how could he say ‘no’ to that? He didn’t want to, not at all. He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and hit speeddial.

 

“Rob?”

 

“Is it okay if I head off now, with Felipe?” Rob asked quickly, eyes unable to move away from the man in question.

 

“Ah, he has asked, yes?” Stefano definitely sounded like he was smiling. “Of course. Make sure he take care of you, Rob, you tell me if he doesn’t.”

 

“Of course, Sir.”

 

“And Rob? If he wants to replace your collar with something else, permission granted.”

 

Stefano hung up and Rob gaped, his heart thudding fast. Felipe took the phone from his frozen fingers and led the way outside. Stefano hadn’t been surprised by this turn of events. He must have known that Felipe wanted this, Felipe must have talked to him about it. How long had this been going on? How much time had they wasted?

 

“Rob,” Felipe called for his attention, keeping a possessive hand at his back. “You are still here?”

 

Rob’s laugh sounded strangled and he probably looked a little crazy. He shook his head. “It’s all a bit…I didn’t know…Really? This is what you want?”

 

Felipe chuckled and the hand on Rob's back moved in intoxicating circles. “I think it's been there since our beginning, yes? Only I no see it. Since then, you've been the voice in my head, even without radio.”

 

Rob swallowed and leaned into Felipe's touch. Felipe didn't lie and he didn't butter people up, especially not subs he wanted to score with. He didn't have to. He must really want this.

 

With that dizzying thought circling, Felipe's car pulled up and Felipe ushered Rob into the backseat, sliding in afterwards. His hand dropped heavily onto Rob's knee and was a hot pressure that Rob couldn't stop thinking about. He didn't hear Felipe instruct the driver; he just stayed stuck in Felipe's orbit, a fucking leaf on the wind that Felipe directed.

 

Rob blinked. The scenery had changed, had the car moved? It had to have done because there was the hotel. Fucking weird. Rob shook his head, trying to clear it, as Felipe scooted out, tipping his driver for the unexpected journey. He opened Rob's door, holding out a hand to assist him. Rob's heart pounded; that was a classic Dom gesture. This was actually happening. Bloody hell.

 

Rob accepted the hand and let Felipe lead him into the hotel and up the stairs, his keycard already out. Rob didn't protest; not one bit. There'd be time for talking, he was gonna make sure of that. He needed some answers resembling reality, because this was all so sudden and just how long had Stefano been waiting to spring this matchmaking surprise on them? Why now?

 

The hotel room door opened. Felipe indicated for Rob to walk through first. Down the rabbit hole he went. Rob took a step over the threshold.

 

Inside was nothing special – a large bed, a comfortable-looking sofa and easy chair, Felipe's suitcase open on the floor, some clothes on hangers in an open wardrobe. It was just a hotel room, but Felipe was in it with him.

 

Felipe locked the door behind him, turned to Rob, and smiled. His expression was more than appreciative, it was fucking _hungry_. Rob felt pinned in place by the force of it; he’d gladly stay there forever. Felipe stepped closer, pulling his cap off and tossing it onto the floor. His hands smoothed down Rob’s arms, his touch causing goosebumps and making Rob shiver. It was a weird contrast with how on fire his blood felt. Rob closed his eyes briefly, savouring the feeling. Felipe was touching him with intent and he was going to fucking enjoy it.

 

“How long for you, Rob?”

 

Rob’s eyes opened. That was the question, wasn’t it? How long had Rob kept quiet about his nuclear feelings for his driver? He scratched behind his ear and swayed his gaze away for a second. Disappointing Felipe was one of his least favourite things to do, but Felipe was staring, waiting for an answer.

 

“Like you said, since the beginning really. It sort of snowballed from there.”

 

“Why you say nothing?”

 

“You go for who you like. I figured you weren’t interested.”

 

Felipe laughed and his hands moved again, drawing Rob firmly against his body. Oh…okay, Felipe was definitely interested.

 

“I no think I was. Sex disrupts teams, we see it happen. I no want to screw up what we have on track; a fuck isn’t worth that. I not realise how serious I am about you.”

 

Not until he’d had the slap-in-the-face reminder that there were other interested Doms out there. Rob grinned, relishing the warmth of Felipe’s body against him. There was an answering giddy heat in his own chest, growing in response. He hoped that Felipe could feel it.

 

“I tried to fool myself, you know,” Rob offered quietly. “Used to tell myself I just wanted you to fuck me, that was all. Told myself it would pass and that I was okay with that. I was lying, obviously.”

 

Felipe pressed a hand to his cheek for a moment, then guided him into a wordless yearning kiss. Broken noises escaped Rob’s mouth but Felipe didn’t punish him for it. He swallowed the noises instead, one hand travelling down to grasp Rob’s arse. Rob’s hips jerked forward and Felipe’s rolled up to meet them. Okay then, that was encouragement. Felipe’s tongue swiped at Rob’s lips, coaxing them open and plundering his mouth. Rob was eager to be guided, to be putty in Felipe’s hands. He’d had a lot of dreams like this.

 

“ _Tao bom_ ,” Felipe breathed into the spare space between them, their mouths wet and wanting. “So good.”

 

They stayed close, their breathing harsh in the silence. Rob could smell motor oil, smoke, and sweat. He could feel Felipe so very close to him. And it was all real. At some point soon, he’d start believing that.

 

Felipe brushed lingering fingers across Rob’s lips. “Onto the bed.”

 

“Sir.”

 

On shaky legs, Rob lay back on the bed, eyes pinned to Felipe. He was pretty sure that if he blinked, Felipe would disappear on him. That was usually how it worked. Felipe stripped his clothes off without ceremony. Woah, Rob wet his dry lips and took in the extremely arresting sight of a naked Felipe. A naked Felipe that was crawling up the bed to straddle Rob’s hips.

 

He rested a warm hand over Rob’s heart. “Is good, strong.” His hand continued up to the simple leather Ferrari collar and his expression puckered. “This, I no like.”

 

Rob smirked; of course Felipe didn’t like it. Even though Ferrari was his team, like any self-respecting Dom, Felipe wanted Rob to wear something that Felipe had personally chosen just for him. It made Rob’s breath hitch. He wanted to be marked, to be owned, and only by Felipe. He'd wanted that for years.

 

“These, off,” Felipe instructed, fingers grazing Rob’s clothing.

 

So Rob wriggled out of his shirt and jeans, his boxers coming off with them. He couldn’t hold back a groan when Felipe’s cock brushed against his own. Fucking hell, it wasn’t going to take much. Felipe was looking at him with pleased eyes, and a distinctly starving expression. He ran a hand over his own cock languidly, stroking for long moments. Rob couldn’t look away. He was fairly certain he was drooling.

 

“Join me.”

 

Felipe raised an eyebrow as he spoke, directing Rob’s hand. Rob’s fingers felt clumsy and callused at the best of times and now they shook with arousal as they wrapped around Felipe’s cock and began a firm rhythm. Felipe moaned and trailed a hand down Rob’s body in appreciation and thanks. Rob flushed; he was pleasing Felipe. God, if that wasn’t the biggest turn-on ever…

 

“No quiet, I want to hear you.”

 

Fuck. Rob groaned, loudly. He'd never been one to keep silent, in or out of bed, and hadn't talking always been the cornerstone of their relationship? Felipe was moving again, keeping Rob's hand firmly where it was and stretching to retrieve a bottle from a bedside drawer. He squeezed out some lube.

 

“Clean?”

 

Rob nodded. He'd been tested recently - Stefano was big on the Ferrari subs keeping Ferrari's reputation high, so STDs were scrupulously watched for. Felipe nodded back satisfied and warmed the lube between his fingers. Was he going to ask for Rob's history? He had every right to. But Felipe stayed quiet, his gaze continually and attentively sweeping the sub. Rob basked in the attention, arching upwards, trying to get more friction.

 

Felipe lightly slapped his hip, a warning shot, and Rob immediately stilled. Felipe's expression was appreciative, he evidently liked Rob's quick obedience, and he scooted backwards, loosening Rob's hold on his cock. Rob might have let out a whine.

 

“Move only when I say,” Felipe told him.

 

“Sorry, Sir.”

 

Felipe stroked a hand across Rob's thigh, making his skin vibrate. “You learn.”

 

“I want to.”

 

Felipe's smile was soft, intimate, and pleased as his stroking became firmer. Rob tried hard to stay still, though his mouth certainly stayed loose, spilling noises and moans that caused Felipe to continue his exploration. His hand weighed Rob's balls and squeezed his cock. Rob almost bucked his hips, but clamped his eyes shut and managed to keep himself under control. He got louder though, a lot louder.

 

“I…Oh God, Sir…Fucking amazing…”

 

Felipe chuckled. “You lose words.”

 

“With you doing that? Any words at all are fucking miraculous.”

 

Felipe pushed a lubed finger past Rob’s balls; it caused an electric sensation down Rob’s spine. Here we go.

 

“Is good?”

 

“Beyond that, Sir.”

 

Felipe’s finger pushed a little firmer, entering Rob with confidence. Rob let out a choked breath. Felipe was studying him, an odd mixture of care and hunger in his expression. Rob clung to him, wanting so much more. He tried hard not to push back, to greedily take more of Felipe.

 

Felipe petted his hair and pressed a quick kiss to Rob’s lips, then a longer one with a curling tongue. He worked another finger in, pumping a teasing rhythm that made Rob’s mouth drop open until everything else felt open as well. Felipe was murmuring soft Portuguese, his fingers twitching in patterns on Rob’s skin, and Rob loved it all. He loved the fire he could feel in his veins, stoking hotter at each touch of Felipe’s hands and at every whisper of his voice. This was the stuff of his fucking daydreams, the stuff that Rob thought he’d never ever get, because Felipe had kept his want for Rob locked up tighter than a drum. Thank fuck that was over.

 

Felipe had squeezed out another handful of slick and was using it liberally on his own cock. His pupils were blown really wide and he was sweating and fuck, if he wasn’t the most gorgeous sight. A strange desperate noise erupted out of Rob, and Felipe’s lips twisted into something smug and feral. It made Rob feel like he was shaking out of his skin.

 

Felipe removed his fingers and began rearranging Rob, pulling a leg up over his shoulder and starting to push his cock in. Rob was definitely shaking now.

 

“Relax, _bebe_.”

 

God, Rob was trying. But Felipe, the fucking shiniest star in his Ferrari galaxy, was looking at him like he was a World Championship and was fucking him so nice and slow that it was making Rob's thoughts slur. From the way Felipe was smirking, it was possible that Rob had said that out loud.  
Oh, fuck it.

 

“Didn't think this would...oh, fucking _hell_...”

 

Felipe was nothing if not focused, because he latched onto Rob's increasingly strained vocals and knew, from the texture of Rob's voice, where he needed to aim. And that was Rob done, in a waterfall of raw swearing and desperately choked endearments as Felipe increased his speed and turned his head to bury his teeth in the soft fleshy underside of Rob's knee. Rob gasped and his whole body tightened and released, leaving his belly wet and his head swimming. Holy fuck.

 

Felipe didn't stop, he only starting hammering home harder. Rob was still trying to catch his breath when Felipe got his own release, groaning Portuguese and lapping at Rob's available skin. Rob sighed, everything felt warm and wet and brilliant.

 

Felipe ran a hand through Rob's hair and pressed a kiss to his lips, then to his jaw and cheek. He looked satisfied and happy, which was good news. Rob managed a smile back. Felipe pressed warm fingers to Rob's collar.

 

“I buy you something tomorrow; you no wear this anymore.”

 

Rob cocked his head at the Dom, his heart making a merry clatter at the proclamation. God, Felipe really had been serious. “Just like that?”

 

Felipe expressively arched an eyebrow and ran a hand through the mess covering Rob’s chest. “Is not ‘just like that.’ Is been too long to get here. We waste time before, not now.”

 

Rob flooded with warmth and want and nodded as Felipe sucked come and sweat off his fingers. It was more than a little mesmerising. Eventually Felipe lay down beside him, lifting an arm in a universal invitation. Rob gladly curled up against him. He could hear Felipe’s heartbeat, he didn’t want to move.

 

“You order room service soon,” Felipe told him. “And then we shower.”

 

Okay, maybe he would be moving soon. But it sounded like he’d be heading in a fantastic direction.

 

Hours later, Rob checked his phone and found a congratulations message from Stefano. Felipe discarded the phone for him and pulled him into a kiss that made Rob’s brain stutter. Apparently he was going to have to get used to that. He couldn’t fucking wait.

 

The next day, Felipe took him to a jeweller and kept a hand stroking at the small of his back, picking out a simple double-strand bracelet and a long silver chain necklace. Or was it platinum? Fuck, how much was Felipe spending on him?! The chain was light and could be worn under or over shirts, it would always be visible so that anybody with eyes would know he was off the market. He loved that, he loved how heated Felipe’s expression got whenever he caught sight of the chain, and he loved the cool feel of the metal itself. It was a gorgeously-constant reminder.

 

Felipe loved to tangle his fingers in the chain and use it to direct Rob’s gaze, or to pull him closer. It wasn’t the only chain they used together, but it was their first, and the only one that Rob wore daily. It was always close to him.

 

_-the end_

**Author's Note:**

> Stories set in the same universe: [I'll Be Close Behind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1084463/chapters/2180793)


End file.
